


Cas and Jimmy meet Dr. Frank-n-Dean

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Brad & Janet!Cas & Jimmy, Dean's gonna show them a good time ;), Dr. Frank-N-Furter!Dean, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - AU, Square Cas, Square Jimmy, Teeny bit of words, Transvestite Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Cas and Jimmy's car breaks down one night and they meet a very interesting character....(Cross posting from tumblr)





	Cas and Jimmy meet Dr. Frank-n-Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'm just posting this here so that I can spread some Rocky Horror Picture Show inspired Halloween fun. There's two pictures and a little blurb at the bottom.

Cas and Jimmy were driving to visit one of their old professors from college when their car broke down. Soaking wet and cold, they ended up on the door step of the only house in the area; those calling it a “house” would be an understatement. It was more like a castle.

They knew as soon as they set foot inside that something was off about the place and this fact was confirmed by the strange inhabitants of the castle…and because they were stripped down to their underwear upon entry. There wasn’t time to be confused long since, before Cas could protest being stuck in his tightie-whities, someone came into the room. 

No wait, that wasn’t quite right.

Someone _strutted_ into the room.

The twin’s gaped in shock at the scantily clad man who strode into the room on insanely high heels. Cas tried to find some where decent to look but he couldn’t stop his eyes from travelling up the stocking clad legs to the garter belts that rested on a pair of hips he wanted to…

He blushed as heavy green eyes gazed at him knowingly and he heard Jimmy gasp beside him.

“Stuck in the rain, poor babies,” the man cooed, draping himself over a chair. He leveled a gaze on them that Cas could literally feel the heating him up. Crimson lips curved into a slow smile. “Don’t worry. Dr. Dean will take good care of you.”

Cas and Jimmy shivered with antici——————————————-pation.

**Author's Note:**

> (I know, I know...I should be writing...shame on me....but I couldn't help myself)


End file.
